


Demonios

by TobiasChase



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blasphemy, Church AU, Horror, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: ¿Quien no puede confiar en la inocencia de un niño?Advertencia: Este fic tocara temas que pueden dañar la sensibilidad  por la crudeza de sus escenas, si crees que esto puede ir mas alla de ti, se recomienda discreción.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 4





	1. Padres

Había una tormenta afuera de aquel hospital que aun con el horrible clima todo en un interior se mantenía inmutable. Después de todo tenían que seguir salvando vida, no podían parar aun cuando las grandes ráfagas de aire azotando con intenciones destructivas. Ya pasarían a tomar precauciones si las cosas pasaran a ser graves.

Entre los pasillos blancos del hospital estaba un hombre de cabellos rubios, bastante nervioso mientras esperaba junto a su pequeño hijo. La razón del porque estaba en ese lugar era que su esposa estaba en un estado crítico. Bueno había escuchado que los ocho meses de embarazo pueden llegar a ser lo más críticos y pareciera que su mujer era uno de esos casos.

Los minutos se hacían bastante largos y cuando sentía que su paciencia se había ido, traicionándolo un hombre de bata fue hacia él. Su expresión no decía mucho, de hecho sentía que todos los médicos tenían esa expresión libre de emociones y empatía, como asesinos en serie. No tuvo otra opción que seguirle cuando se lo pidió.

Una parte de él esperaba la noticia del fallecimiento de su esposa. Por suerte los gemelos no habían pasado por la misma suerte y aunque tenían que pasar unos días en incubadora estaban a salvo. Quería verlos y le fue permitido. Por supuesto que también su hijo, después de todo no estaba mal.

Pasaron aquel lugar donde estaban las cunas. Ignorando las demás se concentró en dos que protegidas por la incubadora veía a dos pequeños casi idénticos si no fuera por el escaso cabello que portaban. Uno de un color amarillo y el otro de un curioso color azul- algo demasiado extraño, su esposa era pelirroja, Phil incluso se parecía a ella- . Eso no era importante ahora, si no que estuvieran vivos. Eso era mucho para él.

— ¿Ellos son mis hermanos?— pregunto su pequeño hijo de nueve años mientras miraba a los recién nacidos con bastante curiosidad. Se veían bastante frágiles, como si fueran a romperse. Los cuidaría de todo. Se prometió a sí mismo en silencio.

—Sí, son ellos— dijo mientras acercaba a ellos— y los cuidare demasiado. No están solos.

...

Para Stefan Cipher las cosas no fueron fáciles desde el fallecimiento de su esposa. Los pagos del hospital, del funeral y sin contar los números gastos por lo gemelos lo iban acabando poco a poco. El trabajo no le generaba suficiente ganancias así que no tuvo otra opción que conseguir otro empleo que le hacía ganar más billetes, dándoles al menos una vida un poco más decente a sus tres pequeños hijos.

Seis años habían pasado y las cosas aunque no eran satisfactorias tampoco eran horribles. Phil, su hijo mayor y de 15 años le ayudaba en gran parte en los cuidados de la casa. El joven mantenía todo en orden y sobretodo cuidaba de los gemelos que ya tenían seis años.

O los gemelos. Will y Bill eran bastante diferentes y eso no causaba más que conflictos casi a diario. El mayor por unos minutos Will era muy tranquilo y sensible. Una lindura para quienes le veían, causaba mucha curiosidad su extraño cabello celeste; una curiosidad que a veces pasaba a las constantes burlas de los niños estúpidos e ignorantes, por supuesto, también se aprovechaban de que el chico fuera débil. Casi siempre estaba llorando.

Por otra parte el menor de los gemelos, Bill, era lo que se consideraba un chico problemático. Mentiroso por naturaleza, el chico siempre llamaba la atención por las innumerables travesuras que cometía, a veces acompañado de su gemelo y en mayor parte solo. Maltrataba pequeños animales y también a niños de su edad o más pequeños. Siempre excusaba que no era su culpa, que los demás lo molestaban o protegía a su hermano. No era más que mentiras, o eso pensaba su padre. El pequeño niño de cabellos rubios siempre tenía golpes y rasguños.

Las cosas que provocaban sus hijos pequeños, el estrés y todo poco a poco lo consumían que no fue una gran sorpresa que decidiera quitarse la vida. Ellos estarían bien, tenían familia que cuidaría de ellos. Si tan solo supiera que eso estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

Continuara.


	2. Amigo

Phil tenía 15 años y sabía que su familia no iba ayudarlos de todo. Claro, agradecía que ellos pagaran todo el funeral entre otros costos que pueden haber en esos casos y juraban que les ayudarían todo lo que podía pero no era ningún tonto para saber que eso no era verdad. O al menos no iba a durar lo suficiente. Tampoco tuvo nada del seguro de vida; no soltarían ningún billete por un suicida.

Ahora tenía que alistar a sus hermanos para el funeral. Will parecía muy distante y cada vez que quería hablar con él solo se echaba a llorar; su culpaba de la muerte de su padre y aunque el intentaba hacerle ver que no era cierto no había modo de convencerlo; Bill por otra parte parecía muy calmado entre toda la conmoción y parecía no separarse de su gemelo. Al menos le ayudaba un poco a calmarlo.

—No entiendo porque hacen esto, papá ya no está, eso es solo su cadáver— se quejaba el pequeño rubio mientras trataba de quitarse el moño del traje que le habían puesto hacer. Él estaba con su hermano en la sala de su casa, esperando a su hermano para ir a la iglesia donde se efectuaría el funeral y próximamente el entierro en un cementerio en unos diez kilómetros de distancia.

—No digas eso Bill, eso es una forma de despedirse de él— susurro el chico de cabellos azules a su hermano menor que estaba decaído, algo que no debía ser una gran sorpresa.

—Pero es la verdad— reprocho frunciendo el ceño— solo es un cuerpo sin vida— bufo un poco al ver como Will comenzaba a llorar— todos se toman tan a pecho esto— dijo logrando quitarse la prenda.

—Bill ¿puedes dejar de ser así?— apareció el pelirrojo. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Will corriera para abrazarlo de la cintura.

—Yo no quiero ir— se negaba— todos los demás son unos mentirosos, a nadie le importo papá hasta que se murió...no le importamos a nadie— bajo la mirada.

Phil se quedó callado mientras abrazaba a su otro hermano que poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse. No podía negar lo que decía el pequeño Bill, tenía razón. Su padre había tenidos grandes problemas económicos y nadie se había atrevido a darle la mano. Ahora que estaba muerto se suponía que lo querían. Malditos hipócritas.

—Tenemos que ir, Bill. Si no es por él, vamos como los hermanos que somos— dijo Will, que separándose de su hermano mayor extendió su pequeña mano. El rubio solo le miro confundido, sin embargo no tardó mucho en tomar su mano, resignado— ¿ya nos podemos ir, hermano?— pregunto dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

—Si vámonos— asintió apenas.

...

Las iglesias no eran del agrado de Bill. Sus grandes construcciones, y sus figuras donde mostraban el tormento de los santos- en especial esta, donde su centro estaba una estatua gigante de Jesucristo crucificado. Se suponía que el miedoso era Will, pero él estaba muy tranquilo, sentando a su lado ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado en ese lugar tan oscuro? Es más ¿Por qué no estaba llorando como siempre? No es que fuera un ejemplo de la tristeza, pero Will era muy depresivo y ahora estaba como si nada.

Por supuesto que él no quería ir porque no le encontraba sentido. Aquel cuerpo que estaba en el ataúd ya no era su padre. Era solo un cadáver. Pero también debía de admitir que había otra razón: no soportaba ese lugar.

No pudo soportar estar más de veinte minutos para abandonar el recinto. Nadie lo detuvo, ni siquiera sus hermanos. Pudo ver como algunos incluso lo miraban con compasión. El pobre niño que negaba la muerte de su padre. No podían estar más equivocados. O tal vez sí, no estaba seguro.

Respiro hondo cuando estuvo afuera y se sentó en la banca. No se atrevía a voltear, se sentía nervioso. Sin poder ser capaz de controlar sus movimientos, se agarró de sus cabellos rubios y empezó a jalarlos con desesperación.

—Oye ¿estás bien?— escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

—Vete— gruño pero el sujeto en lugar en lugar de hacerle caso, se sentó a su lado. Lentamente volteo a verlo.

Era un adolescente de más o menos la edad de Phil. Vestía completamente de blanco, de hecho era una especie de túnica; alguien cercano de la iglesia, pensó vagamente. Era de estatura media, piel pálida y una cabellera rebelde castaña que cubría parte de su frente. Sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello le miraban con calma; de hecho lo hizo sentir como tal que dejo en paz sus cabellos.

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunto el niño— ¿Por qué estás aquí?— pregunto.

—Me puedes llamar Dipper— dijo el joven dejando confundido a Bill— no es mi nombre, pero como todos me dicen así, me familiarice con eso— explico para reír un poco nervioso.

— ¿Bien? Pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Te vi salir, y me preocupo— admitió.

— ¿Te preocupo?

—No pensé que estuvieras bien para salir así— dijo — ¿te duele la muerte de tu padre, no?

—Yo...si— susurro— pero ahora no está, no quiero estar ahí.

—Los funerales no son tan malos. Son como la última fiesta que le damos a un ser querido— su voz sonaba melancólica y el pequeño se preguntaba si él también había tenido que vivir algún funeral.

—Pero ¿Qué sentido tiene si no están?

—Tengo fe que pueden verlo— dijo viendo al cielo— y eso les gusta.

—Eso es extraño— hizo una pequeña mueca— pero suena lindo— sonrió triste— ojala nos viera, no quería que nos dejara solo— su voz poco a poco se iba quebrando— por nuestra culpa se murió. No nos quiso y se fue— empezó a sollozar. Tal vez guardar todo para si no había sido tan buena idea. Extrañaba mucho a su padre, igual que Will, pero a diferencia de su hermano que lo demostraba a cada momento, para él era la primera vez.

Pero pronto su llanto ceso cuando sintió como unos brazos lo envolvían. Abrió sus ojos viendo como Dipper le tenía abrazado. Cerro de nuevo sus ojos sintiendo como más lagrimas caían para abrazarlo igual. Cálido, ese abrazo la sentía cálido.

—Bill— se separó del castaño para ver como sus hermanos estaban ahí— ¿Por qué saliste? ¿Por qué estas llorando?— rápidamente Phil tomo a su pequeño hermano para mirar mal al castaño.

—Yo no le hice nada— negó, de hecho el pelirrojo no era el único que le miraba con desconfianza. También estaba el pequeño que era idéntico a Bill a diferencia de sus cabellos azules. Algo muy raro, pero a sus 18 años eso podía verlo como algo normal—Lo juro.

—Él tiene razón— dijo apenas Bill que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Ya tenemos que ir al entierro, vámonos— sin darle tiempo de responder Phil le jalo para adentrarse de nuevo a la iglesia, siendo seguidos de Will. Bill solo pudo voltear y despedirse con la mano de Dipper. Le había consolado y escuchado, casi nadie eso por él que siempre lo tomaban como alguien molesto y fastidioso. Sentía que había encontrado un amigo.

Continuara.


	3. Hermanos

—No eres más que un fenómeno.

— ¿Por qué no mejor te mueres? Haría un gran favor a todos.

—Tu cadáver tendría mejor utilidad que ahora que estás vivo.

Will escuchaba todas esas palabras tan denigrantes fingiendo que no las escuchaba. Para tener siete años, era realmente doloroso soportar todas esas humillaciones de niños que tenían la misma edad que él ¿Por qué eran tan malos? El jamás se había metido con nadie, de hecho siempre se esmeraba en hacer todo bien, jamás causaba problemas entonces ¿Por qué se metían con él? Miraba a todos lados el gran patio de la escuela en busca de ayuda, sin encontrar nada. Solo agacho la mirada, llorando y sintiéndose tan débil.

—Ya déjenlo en paz— la voz de su hermano gemelo le desconcertó. Con sus ojos rojos producto del llanto vio que Bill lo miraba amenazante. Los demás niños solo le miraron con burla para acercarse al pequeño rubio y empujarlo con fuerza haciéndolo que cayera al suelo de espaldas.

—Bill ¿estás bien?— pregunto preocupado el niño de cabellos azules.

—Sí, estoy bien ¿te hicieron algo?— se levantó con ayuda de su hermano mientras este negaba con la cabeza— entonces ¿Por qué lloras?

—Yo, es que ellos piensan que soy un fenómeno — susurro para tocar sus cabellos de forma inconsciente para después jalarlo.

—Esos malditos, tu cabello es muy bonito— aparto la mano de su cabello — ¿vamos a casa? Phil de seguro no viene por nosotros, además podemos ir por un helado — propuso mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

—Sí, está bien— asintió sonriendo un poco.

—Vamos entonces— estiro su mano la cual Will no dudo en agarrar para irse ambos de aquella escuela. No estaba mal que fueran los dos, su casa no estaba demasiado lejos, además aprovechaban que estaban solo para ir a un parque que estaba enfrente del departamento en donde Vivian.

Mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano, Will miro de reojo a su gemelo. A diferencia de él, jamás lloraba a pesar de que los demás niños se metían también con él. Claro, a su edad ya era algo grosero, además que el regresaba los insultos y los golpes. Y también debía de contar la veces que lo defendía.

—No deberías ayudarme— susurro apenas entendible.

— ¿Qué?— Bill se detuvo para ver a su hermano curioso.

—Te empujaron por mi culpa— apretó su mano.

—Yo quiero ayudarte, Will— suspiro, siempre las cosas eran así.

—Pero yo soy el mayor, Bill, yo debería cuidarte— protesto para abrazarlo sin importar que ahora estuviera llamando la atención de los peatones que pasaban.

—Nos están viendo— le separo— no hay nada de malo que te proteja ¿vales? Eres mi hermano y te quiero.

—Yo quiero cuidarte— no se dio cuenta que empezó a llorar hasta que sintió los labios hermanos en su boca. Abrió sus ojos de par en par para ver como el otro se separaba y secaba sus lágrimas de nuevo.

—Tal vez algún día, pero por lo mientras déjame a mi salvarte— agarro de nuevo su mano.

— ¿Por qué me besaste?— pregunto cuando empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

—Te calmo, me pareció una buena idea y funciono— explico para jalar a su hermano— pero eso no importa, vayamos por un helado ¿sí?

—Vale — rio un poco para seguir a su hermano. Seguía pensando cuando seria el momento de salvarlo. Él también quería a su hermano.

...

— ¿Cómo han estado?— Phil había llegado a casa demasiado tarde, como esperaban ambos niños que miraban la televisión con aburrimiento y con mucha hambre.

—Bien— respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras iban con su hermano mayor, esperando ansiosamente la comida que seguramente había comprado.

—Genial— sonrió débilmente— traje algo de comida china para cenar, las parece bien.

—Está bien— sonrió dulce Will que lo abrazo por la cintura mientras el rubio solo rodaba los ojos, no era muy afecto a esos gestos.

— ¿Ya podemos cenar? Tenemos hambre y tú te tardas mucho.

—No seas grosero Bill, él viene cansado— hizo un puchero Will que sonrió al sentir como Phil revolvía sus cabellos.

—No pasa nada— negó para ver como sus pequeños hermanos gemelos se iban al pequeño comedor con el que contaban.

El joven de 17 años los miro con una sonrisa nostálgica como le esperaban para cenar. Sus hermanos eran lo único que tenía, era lo único que le hacían soportar los insoportables días. Ellos lo hacían cuerdo.

...

— ¿Puedes contarnos otro cuento?— pregunto Will mientras en su cama abrazaba a un conejito blanco de peluche. Bill en la cama de al lado estaba completamente dormido mientras abrazaba posesivo a un venadito de peluche.

—Hoy no, deberías dormir también— guardo el libro de cuentos en un pequeño mueble.

—Pero no tengo sueño Phil— reprocho el mayor de los gemelos.

—Pero tu conejito si, además que tienes que despertarte temprano— argumento, realmente le parecía un tanto extraño, por lo general quien le daba batalla era el pequeño rubio.

—Lo siento— abrazo más a su conejito— hasta mañana — se acurruco en sus cobijas.

Phil rio un poco sin evitarlo y tras ver que los dos estaban dormidos, se retiró de la habitación e irse a la suya. El también necesitaba descanso para tomar sus dos trabajos. La vida para él no podía ir a peor.

...

Bill suspiro cansado viendo como la lluvia cesaba para irse de la escuela e irse a su casa solo pues su hermano había enfermado y había tenido que faltar. No le gustaba admitir nada, pero extrañaba mucho la presencia de su hermano, le hacía sentir seguro.

—Como me gustaría haberme enfermado también— susurro para sí mientras caminaba con prisa por las calles con dirección a su casa pensando que podía hacer una parada y comprar algo para comer entre su hermano y él. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo.

Sintió una gran satisfacción cuando estaba a solo una cuadra del departamento. Al final había comprado un paquete de galletas y lo único que quería hacer era acurrucarse con su gemelo, comer esas galletas y ver televisión con la esperanza de contagiarse. Solo era cruzar el parque y todo listo.

No pudo avanzar más. Tres chicos de 11 años que le superaban de estatura se pusieron enfrente de él obstruyendo su camino, tenían unas sonrisas burlonas.

—Tengo que pasar— dijo secamente el infante aunque parecía que no le hacían caso— ¿están sordos? Quiero pasar.

—Vaya que los rumores son ciertos, el pequeño Billy Cipher se cree un valiente— comento un chico algo gordo de cabello negros y ojos igual de oscuros.

— ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?— soltó un quejido de dolor cuando otro se acercó para rodear sus hombros con uno de sus brazos. Ese tipo era una jirafa y sus cabellos rubios eran más oscuros que los de él

—Ya verás pequeño Billy...

—Basta Parker, tenemos que ser rápidos, vamos— ordeno el tercero que tenía el cabello castaño y un rostro tan tosco que parecía más grande que su edad representaba. Los dos chicos rieron y se llevaron a Bill a rastras a la zona de juegos del parque que, por las lluvias estaba completamente solitario.

Entraron los cuatro a unos grandes cubos de colores donde había entradas en todos sus lados en forma de círculos. Bill trataba de forcejear para poder librarse pero todo intento quedo inútil cuando sintió como le pateaban con fuerza en su estómago, sacándolo el aire.

—Ahora vera que es lo que es el dolor al pequeño fenómeno— cerró sus ojos al escuchar esas crueles palabras para sentir más golpes en todo su cuerpo. También escucho vagamente el sonido de un teléfono celular; le estaba grabando.

El dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable y en el momento en que sintió que perdería el conocimiento los golpes cesaron. Apenas logro reaccionar cuando sintió como unas manos sobre el suéter de la escuela la cual quitaron a jalones al igual que su camisa blanca.

—No— murmuro cuando sintió que le quitaban los zapatos y el pantalón— basta...por favor, no les hecho nada — trato de patearlos, incluso gritar pero solo recibió una patada en la cara.

—Existir es el problema, pequeño monstruo, tú y tu hermano no deberían haber nacido y ahora...vamos a encontrarle algo divertido a tu cuerpo.

El pequeño rubio cerró sus ojos, no podía escapar, estaba perdido. En el pequeño parque abandonado empezaron a escucharse gritos de agonía.

...

Bill no lo entendía. Sus ojos miraban con expresión vacía el pequeño espacio que compartía con esos tres cadáveres, mientras que en el exterior, su hermano Will lloraba desconsolado aun con el cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano izquierda.

No entendió como es que su hermano había llegado, no sabía cómo había logrado asesinado a esos tres tipos que tenían claras intenciones de hacerle mucho daño. Se encogió en sí mismo mientras escondía su rostro en sus rodillas. Sus brazos se envolvieron en busca de consuelo.

—Will— le llamo débilmente pero su llanto era lo único que escuchaba—Will, ven por favor.

El gemelo mayor por escasos minutos fue lentamente por su hermano y soltó el cuchillo para abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar en su hombro.

—Ellos eran malos, quería hacerte daño, lo sé.

—Si— murmuro para corresponder el abrazo con fuerza, tenía tanto frio ahora— gracias por salvarme...eres mi héroe— susurro haciendo que el corazón del pequeño Will se sintiera volar. Le había defendido, salvado. Era un héroe con las manos teñidas de sangre.

Continuara.


	4. Peluche

—Debes calmarte, Will— los dos niños estaban solos en su habitación. Era de noche y la única luz que se filtraba era de la de las farolas de la calle— por favor, solo deja de llorar — sintió ganas de llorar. Por lo general no le había afectado demasiado verlo llorar- algo de todos los días-

—Estuvo mal Bill, no debí hacerlo— callo al ver como su hermano empezaba a llorar— Bill, no estuvo bien.

— ¿Y estuvo bien lo que querían hacerme?— pregunto molesto— ¿ibas a querer que me hicieran daño? Y no me digas que hablando con ellos iban a detenerse, ellos no iban...

—Lo siento Bill...pero no entiendo como paso, como llegue tan rápido...Bill, es demasiado raro— se abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. Estaba asustado con el asesinato, pero también estaba en estado de horror por aquel fenómeno sin explicación lógica.

—Pero lo importante es que me salvaste, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, algo realmente horrible hubiera pasado— beso su mejilla esperando que funcionara para calmarlo. Al ver que solo gimoteaba le beso su frente— ahora nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros. Nadie nos vio y tenemos su celular, estaremos a salvo.

— ¿Estás seguro?— pregunto un poco nervioso por el tono tan seguro que empleaba el menor. Y la sonrisa que le acompaño solo lo puso más nervioso.

—Por supuesto Will, puedes confiar en mí— escucho como abrían la puerta. Phil había llegado a casa— vamos con él, tengo hambre— el niño de cabellos azules no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer al rubio. No quería desconfiar de él, de hecho ya no sabía en que creer. Solo quería no pensar en nada.

...

Era domingo. Todos hablaban de aquel misterioso asesinato doble que se cometió hacia dos días contras tres jóvenes en aquel parque. Todos estaban indignados con la policía que no encontraban ningún indicio para encontrar el culpable de aquella masacre. Todos estaban demasiado alterados por el acontecimiento menos los hermanos Cipher.

—Phil, levántate— insistía el rubio a su hermano mayor que seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama— no seas flojo, tenemos que ir a la iglesia— se le montaba encima. Will solo miraba aquella escena divertido y con algo de sueño. Era cosa de todas las semanas.

—Bill, vete a dormir es domingo— se quejó el pelirrojo. Esa semana había sido demasiado agotadora, además no quería ver como todos murmuraban con cierto nivel de morbo aquella terrible tragedia.

—Pero yo quiero ir— reprocho— vamos y después dormimos un rato más.

—No...déjame dormir— como si fuera un gato se le quito encima para seguir durmiendo. Bill le saco la lengua para irse enfadado a su cuarto seguido de un preocupado Will.

— ¿Por qué quieres ir? ¿No era que tenías miedo a las iglesias?— pregunto curioso al ver como el rubio había regresado a su cama.

—Yo no tengo miedo a nada, Will.

—Igual no te gustaba... ¿o quieres ver a Dipper? Phil dijo que no le verías.

Bill solo gruño para ocultarse en las cobijas. Sabía bien que se estaba arriesgando en ir al ver al castaño, que su hermano era demasiado sobreprotector veía que estaba mal que se juntara demasiado con un chico de 19 años. Era su mejor amigo- y el único- ¿Por qué lo veía tan mal?

—Él no es malo, Will y quiero verlo.

—Pero solo se preocupa por nosotros, Bill, además me tienes a mí— se sentó en la cama.

—Es diferente, tu eres mi hermano y él es mi amigo— suspiro al sentir como su gemelo se metía en la cama— ¿tú también ves mal que hable con él?

—No mucho, solo me siento algo celoso que quieras verlo y me dejes solo...

—No digas tontería, a ti te quiero más porque eres mi hermanito, yo nunca te reemplazaría por Dipper—le abrazo contra él bostezando. Todavía tenía sueño— ¿Qué te parece echarnos una pequeña siesta?

—Claro— sonoro dulce mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos para poco a poco quedarse dormido junto con su hermano.

...

—Al menos uno puede descansar— el pelirrojo junto con sus pequeños hermanos había salido a pasear y luego de ir a comer a una restaurante vagaban por las calles de la ciudad— ¿no lo creen?

—Yo veo todos los días iguales— comento Bill que se detuvo al ver una tienda de juguetes al igual que Will— me gusta— murmuro hipnotizado al ver a un pequeño venadito de peluche acomodado en el aparador.

—A mí me gusta el conejito— dijo Will a su vez, esta vez viendo a un conejito blanco de peluche que curiosamente estaba al lado del peluche que estaba añorando Bill.

—Los conejitos son feos— reprocho Bill haciendo que su hermano le mirara con los ojos llorosos— ¿podemos ir a ver los juguetes y nos comprar esos?— pregunto sin rodeo alguno a su hermano mayor que solo le miro algo nervioso. No tenía demasiado dinero.

—Ya veremos, aunque si podemos entrar— aseguro más que nada para calmar a Will que parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar.

Los dos niños asintieron para entrar aquella juguetería la cual era demasiado grande. Phil les siguió sin mucho ánimo a comparación. No quería llegar en el momento en que tendría que decirle que no podía comprarle lo que quería. Estarían decepcionados.

..

Bill se había separado de sus hermanos para ver los juguetes por su cuenta. Eso era una bonita forma de decir que estaba perdido. Sentándose en el piso como si nada suspiro cansado ¿ahora qué haría? ¿Debería empezar a buscarlo? Tal vez no era lo mejor.

— ¿Bill...? — una sonrisa decoro su rostro cuando escucho esa voz llamándolo. El reconocía esa voz en cualquier parte.

— ¡Dipper!— se levantó para abrazar al joven que correspondió el abrazo— me alegra demasiado verte— se separó para verle curioso — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo vine a comprar algo — explico rápidamente llamando la atención del pequeño niño— ¿y tú?

—Yo igual...o eso creo— murmuro para mirar al piso. No era tan tonto como pensaba Phil. Él sabía que aquel venado de peluche estaría en ese mismo lugar y él regresaría a casa con las manos vacías.

— ¿Por qué lo crees?— pregunto curioso el castaño al ver como el ánimo del rubio bajaba. Realmente daba la impresión que cada vez que lo veía al pequeño en ese estado de depresión.

—Es que yo quiero un peluche— murmuro— pero no tenemos dinero así que...

—No te preocupes por eso— acaricio aquellos cabellos rubio haciendo que el pequeño le mirara sorprendido— yo te puedo comprar ese peluche— aseguro.

— ¿En serio? Gracias— le tomo de la mano para jalarlo donde estaba hasta que se detuvo. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba parado— estoy perdido— murmuro más para sí.

—Entonces te ayudare a buscarlo— sonrió suavemente apretando un poco su mano con le pequeña de Bill— además que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

—A mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo— se sonrojo un poco para empezar a caminar agarrado de la mano con Dipper.

En el tiempo que recorrían en el local se pusieron hablar de su día a día. O para ser mejor dicho, Bill hablaba de lo que pasaba con su vida- omitiendo el pequeño detalle del asesinato múltiple o el intento de violación que casi tuvo que pasar- mientras que el Pines le escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpir. Después de todo le parecía un niño demasiado interesante, le parecía incluso admirable su forma de hablar con elocuencia para tener solo siete años.

Después de un tiempo de recorrer varios estantes llegaron cerca de la salida donde estaban varios peluches de animales. Animales de peluches que casi no importaban para Bill excepto aquel venadito que no tardó mucho en agarrar para abrazarlo con fuerza, como si alguien quisiera quitárselo.

—Es este, es Rodolf— le enseño a Dipper bastante seguro que se llamaba así.

—Es muy lindo— asintió.

—Por supuesto que es lindo, incluso más que el tonto conejito que quería mi hermano— señalo el conejito blanco que seguía en su lugar.

—Yo lo veo lindo también ¿Por qué no lo compro también para tu hermano?

—Mmm...si quieres— se encogió de hombros para agarrar al otro peluche pero con indiferencia— ¿estás seguro?

—A los niños les gusta, además no creo que sea justo que solo tu tengas un peluche nuevo y tu hermano no ¿no lo crees?— pregunto mientras se dirigían a pagar.

—Sí, Will se pondría triste si solo yo tengo uno— se pudo a meditar sobre eso para volver abrazar por la cintura al castaño— gracias de nuevo— se separó para ver como Dipper tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo— ¿tienes fiebre?

—No, para nada— negó para pagar los peluches— ¿y tus hermanos?— pregunto cuando le dio los peluches al rubio.

—Bill ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?— los dos voltearon a ver a Phil acompañado de Will que rápidamente fue con su hermano para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsolado.

—Pensé que te habías perdido— decía apenas comprensible el mayor de los gemelos.

— ¿Qué haces con mi hermano?— inquiero ahora al mayor que solo suspiro.

—Lo encontré perdido, quería calmarlo y...

— ¡Nos compró a mí y Will un peluche!— exclamo el más pequeño mientras le daba el conejito blanco a su hermano que abrazo al pequeño juguete— pero cuido de mí, lo prometo.

—Eso espero— Dipper sentía que la mirada del pelirrojo lo estaba matando— vámonos a casa, se está haciendo tarde— le jalo a los dos.

—Nos vemos Dipper— se despidió apenas el rubio al salir de la juguetería.

—Nos vemos— susurro el castaño. Después de todo el único motivo del porque estaba ahí era por él.

...

Se sentía demasiado bien. Tan caliente y estrecho que no dudo en moverse más adentro de aquel pequeño cuerpo que se arqueaba del placer que le producía. Un enfermo y asqueroso placer, uno que solo lo conduciría en lo más profundo del infierno y que le hacía delirar más que nunca. Con la respiración agitada y sintiendo como el corazón se le saldría del pecho, Dipper miraba con satisfacción a Bill que estaba completamente desnudo y empapado de sudor. Su boca soltaba pequeños jadeos, tratando de encontrar aire, mientras sus pálidas mejillas de pintaban de rojo por la actividad sexual que estaba haciendo con él. Sus ojos dorados miraban a la nada, cegados por la lujuria que a su escasa edad no debería experimenta.

— ¿Te duele?— pregunto mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas, retirando uno que otro mechón.

—Solo...solo un poco— murmuro para estirar sus pequeños brazos y abrazarse al mayor — se siente muy raro.

—Lo siento...

—No pasa nada, te amo— sintió como sus labios rozaban como los suyos. Las ganas de penetrarle hasta desfallecer se hacían latentes, pero no quería lastimarlo— quiero sentirte más— su voz le enloquecía que cuando escucho ese permiso no dudo en tomarlo. Aferrándose a sus pequeñas caderas comenzó un lento vaivén que poco a poco aumentaba de velocidad al escuchar los gemidos de placer de aquella pequeña criatura. Se sentía tan placentero, como si tocara el cielo con la yema de los dedos...estaba a punto, estaba llegando...

El golpe que se dio cuando cayó de la cama fue lo suficiente para regresar a la realidad. Se levantó rápidamente, totalmente alterado. No, no de nuevo. Se arrodillo en la cama para poner su cabeza en el colchón. Lentamente llevo una de sus manos a sus pantalones, tanteando su entrepierna. Efectivamente, tenía una erección. Con asco se bajó los pantalones de la piyama junto con el bóxer para proceder a masturbarse. En su mente solo se imaginaba a Bill; su sonrisa llena de inocencia, su pequeño cuerpo. No tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo haciendo manchar su mano y parte del piso. Mierda.

Odiaba demasiado esos sueños, pensaba cuando le toco limpiar todo rastro de semen. No era un pedófilo, para nada. Pero Bill ¿Por qué siempre soñaba con él? ¿Por qué tenía que soñar que sostenía relaciones sexuales con él? Era solo un niño de ocho años, era demasiado enfermo. Se sentía demasiado enfermo.

Regreso a la cama. No quería hacerle daño, le quería, pero sus deseos sexuales hacia él estaban haciéndose más latentes. El hermano de Bill tenia demasiadas razones para sospechar de él. Tal vez lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de ese niño.

Continuara.


	5. Salidas

Desde que tenían conocimiento los gemelos Cipher se les inculco la creencia de Dios; un ser supremo, creador de la vida y todo lo que los rodeaba, un ser que daba sentido a la misma existencia. Alguien quien motivaba a la gente a reunirse cada domingo en las iglesias- aunque esto no parecía agradarle al menor, sino fuera por aquel seminarista que lograba calmar su Eclesiofobia- a quien podían pedir ayuda cuando más se necesitaba, pero había una pequeña duda, una curiosidad que los dos tenían y aunque no lo comentaban ante nadie entre los dos lo sabían.

Si era tan benévolo y misericordioso ¿Por qué no los ayudaba? Si había sido malos con ellos ¿Por qué no hacía nada para detenerlos? ¿Acaso esos chicos estaban en lo correcto? ¿O dios en realidad era cruel, alguien que se deleitaba de la humillación y el dolor de sus seguidores inocentes que creían en él? No lo entendían pero habían llegado a la conclusión que si no recibían ayuda, entonces solo dependerían entre ellos. Cuidarse las espaldas.

Un claro ejemplo que valida su punto de vista era aquella masacre en el parque; todos estaban incrédulos ante aquel espantoso crimen, no había huellas de nada- el celular lo había conservado Bill y aunque su hermano insistía en que debían tirarlo el menor se rehusaba, guardándolo en su cuarto. Ambos gemelos tomaban aquel acontecimiento en un enfoque diferente; Will se sentía horrible, presa del remordimiento y la culpa eran cada vez más escasas las noches que podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía culpable, sucio. Por otra parte Bill se mantenía más entero, sin mostrar huella alguna de temor aunque no soportaba demasiado que alguien ajeno a su familia lo tocara, le daba un poco de miedo por así decirlo. Trataba de animar a su hermano, justificaba que aquellos habían sido justamente lo necesario, que esos tipos habían buscado su propia muerte, pero era demasiado terco. Con el tiempo recurrió a limitarse a jurarle que no volvería a pasar; eso alentó un poco al mayor de los gemelos Cipher. Después de todo aquello había sido casi de vida y muerte y aunque tenían dudas de cómo había sucedido no lo cuestionaban. Había pasado y no volvería a pasar.

..

Era un sábado bastante caluroso algo que los gemelos pasar seria totalmente aburrido. Pero Bill había llamado a Dipper para salir; Phil obviamente no aprobaría aquello, pero ese estaba en su trabajo así que no tenía por qué enterarse. No habría ningún problema si no fuera por su gemelo que no estaba del todo de acuerdo por su clandestina salida.

—Entonces salgamos los dos, Will— trataba de persuadir el rubio a su hermano que le miraba severo— ¿Por qué tú y Phil son tan malos con Dipper? Ha sido buenos. Nos regaló peluches.

— ¿Tú cómo puedes estar san seguros?— pregunto molesto, sorprendiendo a su hermano, no era su personalidad estar tan enojado— solo quiero cuidarte y él no tiene buenas intenciones, lo siento.

—Pero— hizo una pausa— entonces con más razón tienes que ir conmigo, veras que Dipper no es malo y si lo es, sé que tú me defenderás.

—Bill no digas eso— titubeo— yo no creo que pueda hacer de nuevo eso— bajo la miraba ¿Cómo podía decir algo tan serio como si no fuera nada?

—No lo hablo de esa forma, solo quiero salir pero no creo que pase lo que tú ya sabes— se sentó a su lado— ¿quieres confiar en mí?

—Yo si confió en ti, pero no confió en él, siento que quiere hacerte algo muy malo y no voy a permitir eso.

—Eres muy mono— tomo una de sus mejillas para jalarla— pero solo estas actuando como un tonto, no siquiera lo conoces bien para juzgarlo de esa forma, si lo hicieras....

—Ya no insistas, si voy a confiar en ti— suspiro resignado— saldremos— sonrió levemente, además podía equivocarse y estaba formando un prejuicio sin base. O al menos eso quería creer; aquel seminarista no le daba buena espina, había una forma demasiada rara en la que veía a su hermano que lo hacía desconfiar de forma exagerada.

—Por eso te quiero tanto— le abrazo con más fuerza para besar su mejillas— ya llego— se separó para desgracia del chico de cabellos azules cuando tocaron a la puerta ¿Cómo es que sabía en donde vivían? ¿Qué tanto hablaba Bill con aquel joven?

Vio cómo su hermano le abría la puerta; en efecto era aquel castaño, les veía como platicaban; vaya que su hermano era feliz con aquel sujeto, tal vez no era tan malo y salir era de lo más relajante.

...

Está bien, estaba equivocado, no era en absoluto relajante; había aceptado claro y aunque trataba de lo más mínimo no quejarse, sentía que algo dentro de él explotaría en cualquier momento. Los celos que sentía en esos momentos lo estaban matando. Ya no soportaba ver a Dipper, el cual no se había separado de su hermano y este apenas y notaba su presencia. Parecían bastante felices jugando, siempre y cuando Dipper no lo tocara y por supuesto no jugaran en los cubos, pero solo eran pequeños detalles que no daban demasiada importancia mientras él solo era un espectador sentando en una banca.

¿Con que derecho se atrevía ese sujeto de quitarle a su hermano? Él debía jugar con él no por nada toda su vida habían estado juntos, literalmente. Y se sentía tan tonto por pensar en eso. Estaba actuando sin ninguna razón, se molestaba por nada y...

—Will... ¡Will, hazme caso!— sintió palidecer al ver a su hermano enfrente de él con dos helados— parecía que estabas en la luna— rio dándole un helado de chocolate que comió con ganas, hacía calor a pesar que ya empezaba atardecer.

—Lo siento— susurro— susurro apenado — ¿Dónde está Dipper?

—Fue a contestar una llamada pero me dio dinero para helados ¿estás bien?— preocupado toco su frente — no has querido jugar conmigo y Dipper toda la tarde ¿es que no trajimos a Bunny y Rodolf? Lo siento, pensé que los tenía.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien— negó.

— ¿Estás seguro? Podemos irnos a casa, también se está haciendo bastante tarde.

—Sí, estaría bien extraño a Bunny— sonrió, eso calmaba a su hermano.

—Y yo a Rodolf, iré por Dipper y ya nos vamos— sin darle tiempo a su hermano de responder corrió hacia donde estaba Pines al parecer había terminado de hablar por teléfono— ¿Hola?— la llamo tratando de llamar su atención.

—Hola, Bill— saludo parecía emocionado— oye, tengo que ir a mi casa ¿no les molestaría que ya nos vayamos?

—De hecho quería decirte lo mismo, nos queríamos ir.

—Bien, entonces vamos con tu hermano— Bill asintió, haciéndole caso para irse por Will. El no era ningún tonto, sabía que Will estaba molesto, pero hablarían de eso cuando estuvieran los dos solos en casa. Fue el único que se despidió de Dipper cuando llegaron a su hogar.

La iluminación era escasa; ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y la poca luz de las farolas de la calle eran opacadas por las pesadas cortinas que estaban cerrada. Will tanteo la pared unos momentos hasta toparse con el interruptor para encender el foco de la sala.

— ¿Dónde estaban?— los dos gemelos se habían asustado cuando vieron a su hermano mayor sentando en unos de los sillones de la sala. Su voz, aunque trataba de sonar severa apenas era un susurro audible.

—Salimos— respondió natural Bill y cuando se quiso acerca el pelirrojo sintió como lo detenía su otro hermano. En silencio le señalo el taburete que estaba en medio de la habitación donde descasaba de forma pedante e imperturbable el celular que había escondido de una forma demasiada celosa ¿Cómo es que ahora Phil lo tenía?

—Phil, podemos explicar — comenzó a decir el chico de cabellos azules poniéndose enfrente de su hermano menor casi por instinto.

—Sí, tienes que hacerlo—asintió de forma muy floja, como si tuviera demasiado sueño— siéntense— les señalo un sillón más grande que daba enfrente a la de él.

Ambos hermanos se miraron unos momentos para tomarse de las manos. Explicar que habían salido sin su permiso no sonaba demasiado difícil, pero explicar que uno de ellos había sido el autor de un asesinato múltiple era otra cosa. Miraron a su hermano, parecía demasiado destrozado y eso no les gusto de nada, ellos querían demasiado a Phil ¿Qué podían decir? Realmente no tenían ni la más mínima idea.

...

— ¿Dipper?— el mencionado no dijo nada solo abrazo con fuerza a su primo que había soltado las maletas que tenía en cada mano— Hola.

—Te he extrañado demasiado, Ford— el mencionado correspondió el abrazo, también lo había extrañado ya habían pasados dos años desde la última vez que se habían visto y no por buenas condiciones.

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo esta Mabel?— pregunto separándose, algo ansioso por saber de su gemela. Rápidamente abrió la puerta principal de aquella casa, que aunque un poco vieja les daba privacidad a él y su familia.

—El viaje estuvo demasiado pesado— dijo soltando un suspiro para arrastrar las maletas— y Mabel está muy bien, de hecho me obligo a traerte varias cosas— el menor ahogo una risa al escuchar eso, con esa razón las maletas parecían demasiado pesadas, ella nunca cambiaria. La extrañaba demasiado.

—Nunca cambiara— negó divertido— ¿estás listo para un extenuante interrogatorio por parte mía?— pregunto sin ocultar su emoción. Su primo era alguien a quien admiraba demasiado, era un genio, ahora que se volvían a encontrar tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle.

— ¿Tengo opción?— pregunto retorico a lo que Dipper solo negó con la cabeza, demasiado determinado— bien, creo que si puedo soportarlo— soltó con fingido pesar. No le molestaba en absoluto— creo que tengo muchas cosas interesantes que contarte— aseguro después de todo no podía privar a Dipper de todo aquello aprendía en la ciudad del Vaticano donde era reconocido como uno de los mejores exorcistas.

Continuara.


	6. Lluvias

Dipper jamás espero que su primo le dijera que se fuera con él a la Santa Sede, hace años atrás aquellas decisión hubiera sido demasiado sencilla ya que aceptaría sin protestar ni decir nada, la idea de terminar su formación espiritual como un siervo del señor y tomo aquel camino tan temido como el der ser un exorcista era un sueño que solo lograría de ese modo, ahora las cosas eran distintas. Y era exasperante porque el único motivo por la cual se negaba era aquel niño de cabellos rubios que protagonizaba sus fantasías pedófilas.

—Yo debería pensarlo mejor— suspiro un poco. Estaría bien que se fuera, su obsesión con Bill era creciente y no quería hacerle nada malo, no obstante ¿lo entendería? Era como abandonarlo y eso era un acto cobarde y egoísta.

—Deberías venir conmigo, es una gran oportunidad para ti y Mabel te extraña demasiado.

—Soy el único de la familia que sigue aquí de todos modos ¿no?— pregunto en un tono amargado, a pesar de los años sentía ese peso de la soledad— aunque me gusta este lugar, así que no tenía problemas en realidad — explico aunque sin saber porque lo hacía en realidad.

—Te acuerdo que cuando me fui con tu hermana tú te negaste a irte — Dipper asintió recordando aquello ¿Qué le estaba haciendo ese niño?— ¿hay algo que pasa que te detiene? Si es por una chica, no te culpo eres muy joven y es obvio que te enamores....

—No es una chica, no tomo esto como algo superficial, yo quiero esta vocación con mi vida como tú y mi hermana— su voz titubeo un poco ¿realmente estaba comprometido? — Nada me ata en realidad— no quería seguir dudando y aunque Bill seguía siendo un niño, no era un idiota, lo más seguro es que lo entendería. Era su sueño después de todo.

—Entonces nada te impide dejar este lugar— Ford apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de su primo. Aquel chico era demasiado inteligente, lleno de potencial que no podía permitir que se desaprovechara.

—No me has dicho porque estás aquí— desvió la conversación — no creo que solo decir que me vaya contigo sea el único motivo.

—Es verdad, he venido también por algo— admitió— y necesito tu ayuda.

...

Los gemelos nunca habían sentido tanto miedo cuando estaban a tan poca distancia de su hermano mayor, quedaron paralizados cuando los jalo con un brazo a cada uno contra sí. Como pudieron de tomaron de la mano pensando que pasaría; Phil era su hermano, jamás le harían daño. Se miraron entre ambos sin entender que pasaba hasta que escucharon un casi inaudible sollozo que les dejo bien en claro lo que sentía el joven pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué me ocultaron algo como eso? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?— se aferró a sus pequeños hermano. Jamás espero aquellos de ellos, era totalmente ilógico.

—Teníamos miedo— murmuro Will — sabemos que eso estuvo mal pero aun así.

—Solo que no queríamos decirte porque ya tienes demasiado problemas — señalo el rubio que tenía un mejor aspecto que el de su gemelo— igual tampoco es para tanto.

— ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡Mataron personas, la policía están como locos buscando los responsables!— se calló cuando se dio cuenta que los estaba asustando, incluso el peliazul se había soltado para esconderse atrás de Bill en busca de un refugio. Era totalmente diferente al asesino a sangre fría que había visto en ese celular hace menos de una hora— no quería gritarles, pero es demasiado serio.

El Cipher pelirrojo sin pronunciar palabra alguna aparto al par de niños para alcanzar el celular que hasta ese momento seguía en su posición muda ante todo aquello. Lo tomo entre sus manos para lanzarlo con fuerza haciendo que chocara contra la pared no tardó mucho en acercarse para aplastarlo una y otra vez con su s pies dejándolo totalmente destruido.

—Yo no diré nada y quemaremos esto— tomo un respiro, de alguna forma ver aquel aparato totalmente arruinado le transfería una gran paz que necesitaba más que nada— nadie sabrá sobre esto, no dejare que se los lleven de mi lado...pero necesito que me expliquen ¿Qué paso ahí? Quiero que confíen en mí.

Tanto Bill como Will se miraron entre sí, en una especie de conversación telepática para decidir quién hablaría. Su hermano mayor confiaba en ellos y sentían que debían corresponder, después de todo, ellos eran familia. No obstante, lo que paso con ellos no era algo que consideraba hablar tan fácil. Al final el menor de los gemelos decidió hacerlo.

—Los chicos de la escuela nos molestan— comenzó su relato— una tarde, cuando yo fui solo a la escuela unos chicos me agredieron y me llevaron a ese juego a hacerme cosas malas — tomo una pausa, recordar aquellos recuerdos eran horribles— pero Will llego a salvarme, matando a todos.

—No sé cómo llegue ahí— argumento el chico de cabellos azules jugando con sus manos— y no quería matarles, pero tampoco quería que le hicieran daño a mi hermano yo— callo cuando sintió la mano de Phil acariciar su cabeza. Vio a Phil a los ojos; la confusión mezclada con el miedo eran totalmente palpables ¿acaso le tenía miedo?

—Realmente no lo sabes ¿verdad?— pregunto, todo parecía irreal, y aunque tratara de darle razonamiento como es que su hermano de que no sobrepasa los diez años matara a esos adolescente como si nada— está bien, lo salvaste y eso no está mal, veremos como solucionaremos esto.

Se sentía demasiado cansado, mentalmente fatigado para hacer algo más, se sentó en el sofá sintiendo como sus hermanos no tardaron en acurrucarse a cada costado de él. Les abrazo contra sí. Si ellos no hubieran nacido todo estaría bien, divago su mente, sus padres estarían con vida y él no tendría que estar matándose en dos trabajos donde le pagaban una miseria y le permitían apenas tener una vida decente. Ellos no deberían haber nacido.

Esos pensamientos le asustaron; ellos eran sus hermanos, no tenían la culpa de nada y el contrario, debería sentirse culpable por descuidarlos tanto. La escena del intento de violación grupal y la masacre seguían en su cabeza; no culpaba a Will de haberlos matado, de haber estado en su situación también hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero le inquietaba la forma en que lo hizo, era tan extraño. Un niño no podía hacer eso, es más ni siquiera estaba seguro que un adulto podría. Y para ser sinceros, tampoco quería saberlo.

Pero todo se solucionaría, tratando de meditar notando como los pequeños se estaban quedando dormidos en sus brazos, se encargaría que jamás pasaran por algo similar, los juraba con su vida.

...

Phil había renunciado a uno de sus trabajos para estar al pendiente de sus hermanos; tampoco había dejado de trabajo pero había conseguido uno mucho más accesible donde podía hacerlo desde casa y la paga era buena. Iba por ellos a la escuela y en la tarde cuando salir a su segundo empleo los niños eran cuidados por una "amiga" de él Pyronica. También se había encargado del asunto del acoso y aunque ahora solo eran ignorados por todos ya no eran molestados.

A Will aquel cambio le gustaba demasiado, le gustaba que su hermano cuidara de ellos, se sentía protegido y más seguro, ya nadie le golpeaba ni se metía con él por su extraño cabello y aunque no tenía amigos no le importaba él tenía a sus hermanos y él estaba feliz con eso. Bill era un caso distinto, se sentía cansado de estar con sus hermanos y no solo eso, le habían prohibido ver a único amigo, Dipper. No importo las muchas veces que les dijo que él sería incapaz de hacerles daño, Phil no le hacía caso.

Deseaba verlo, algo dentro de él se lo pedía a gritos y aunque sabía que ahora no podía desobedecerlo no podía negarse a verlo. Había aprovechado salir cuando una tarde salió al estar solo ya que sus hermanos habían salido. El clima era totalmente nublado, con nubarrones oscuros que fue inevitable que se empapara por completo en el camino a la casa del castaño.

—Bill ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estar totalmente empapado— le dejo pasar. No había visto al pequeño en un tiempo y aunque sentía que ahora no era precisamente un buen momento tampoco podía dejarlo en la calle.

—Quería verte— se abrazaba a sí mismo, empezando a estornudar.

—Eres un imprudente— le regaño recibiendo un puchero por parte del niño que se le hizo adorable — te traeré una toalla y te preparare algo de café.

—No me gusta el café es demasiado amargo ¿tienes leche con chocolate? Eso si me gusta— estornudo de nuevo.

—Creo que si— se encogió de hombros, no quería discutir por un asunto demasiado banal.

No tardo demasiado en darle una toalla y mientras Bill estaba secándose como podía él estaba en la cocina calentando algo de leche. Por un momento agradeció que ahora estuviera solo en casa, su primo estaba investigando aquello que era el motivo que lo tenía ahí. La verdad es que no quería ver a Bill, sus planes, de viajar lejos en un lapso de unos días y no sabía cómo decirlo. Había pensando en uno y mil escenarios para decirlo, secretamente aliviado de no verlo y ahora que lo tenía cerca, no tenía nada.

—Dipper, sigo teniendo frio— sintió un mini paro cardiaco cuando escucho al pequeño atrás de él— ¿estás bien?

—S-sí, tengo algo de ropa que tal vez te queden en mi armario, la habitación esta en el segundo piso la primera puerta a la derecha puedes cambiarte y voy contigo al rato.

—Está bien— acepto sin pensarlo mucho.

El joven seminarista suspiro cuando vio como Bill salía de la cocina de nuevo ¿realmente era una buena idea? Tenía que ser sincero con él, decirle que no era tan malo que se fuera, que buscaría el método para seguir hablando con él como el internet, chatearían. Termino por preparar la leche con chocolate y subió a su habitación donde para su fortuna el pequeño rubio ya se había cambiado con aquella ropa vieja de su adolescencia que todavía tenía guardada. Le quedaba demasiado grande, pero le ayudaba bastante.

—Gracias— sintió como le quitaba la taza de entre sus manos para tomar un sorbo del caliente líquido.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Bill?— pregunto— y no me digas que solamente era porque querías verme— se sentó en la cama siendo seguido por Bill.

—Es que en serio solo es eso ¿Qué tiene de malo?— se sentó a su lado tomando a ratos la leche con chocolate— ¿Dipper? ¿Pasa algo malo? Te veo distinto.

—Bill yo— tomo una pausa ¿Qué esperaba?— en unos días me mudare muy lejos de aquí y...— cerro los ojos cuando escucho el estruendoso sonido de la taza que cayó al suelo.

—No te puedes ir, Dipper ¿es una broma, verdad?— trato de negar todo aquello— dime que estás jugando, aunque es muy malo.

—Yo voy a terminar mi formación en el Vaticano, pero podríamos chatear, y podría visitarte yo...

—Yo no tengo Internet— el rubio frunció el ceño totalmente molesto— y no vas a regresar.

—Lo siento, pero en serio te visitaría, yo — poso una de sus manos en sus muslos del niño que aparto rápidamente— no me quiero alejar de ti.

—Eres la única persona que es mi amigo— se abrazo a él sin pensarlo un momento dejándolo paralizado — tú no puedes separarte de mí — su voz se quebraba y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar ocultando su rostro en el hombro del mayor— te quiero mucho Dipper.

Aquel gesto sin duda la rompió el corazón del joven Pines que lo abrazo con fuerza contra si, sintiéndole en su regazo; acariciaba su espalda para calmarlo pero no lograba nada haciéndolo sentir más culpable.

—Bill, por favor no llores— se separo un poco acariciando sus mejillas rojas por las lagrimas — no me gusta verte así— secaba sus lagrimas.

—Entonces quédate conmigo— tomo las manos de Dipper— olvida eso y quédate conmigo— tomo el rostro del mayor con sus manos— no es importante, estaremos bien los dos aquí— aquella voz dulce de aquel niño comenzó a inquietarlo así como esos ojos claro que le miraban fijamente. No tardo en separarlo.

—Lo siento, no puedo— tomo un respiro, sin saber darle una explicación— yo debo llevarte a tu casa, Bill ¿saben que saliste, verdad?

—Phil me prohibió verte— fue su respuesta acostándose en el colchón. Dipper se esperaba una respuesta así.

—Eso está mal, Bill— regaño viendo como quería volver a llorar— yo te llevare, es demasiado peligroso que vayas tu solo.

—Me quiero quedar a dormir contigo — hizo un puchero empezando acomodarse en la cama poniendo nervioso al mayor al verlo en aquella posición.

—Tus hermanos deben estar muy preocupados por ti ¿no quieres eso, verdad?— se quiso felicitar a sí mismo cuando vio que aquello estaba funcionando pues Bill rápidamente se levanto negando con la cabeza.

—No quiero que estén preocupados por mi ¿Cuándo te vas a ir?— pregunto tomando por sorpresa al otro — digo, podríamos hacer algo antes de que te vayas— argumento.

—En unos cinco días — respondió. Bill solo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que había entendido y sin hablar se dirigió a la puerta para salir— ¿te dejaran?— le siguió buscando su celular para llamar y pedir un taxi

—No, pero ya veré como verte— respondió sencillamente — ¿realmente no me abandonaras?

—No, para nada, y después volveré— esa respuesta parecía complacer demasiado al pequeño, se veía algo calmado.

...

Bill miraba nervioso como, al llegar a su hogar Phil apenas regresaba junto a Will de buscarlo totalmente cabreado al verlo con aquel hombre. No le dio tiempo de explicar nada, Phil se acerco a Dipper con intenciones de golpearlo algo que apenas logro esquivar.

— ¡¿Por qué estabas con mi hermano?!— le agarro de la camisa jalándole contra sí.

—Él vino a mi casa— explico nervioso por la mirada llena de rabia— y quise traerlo a casa, no dejaría que fuera solo.

—Bill— soltó bruscamente al Pines para ir con su hermano bajo la mirada.

—Te dije que iría a verlo— reprocho.

—Ve a casa con Will, esto no quedara así niño, no puedes hacer lo que se te plazca— señalo a lo que los gemelos obedecieron en el acto— y tu...supongo que debo pedir una disculpa— Dipper arqueo una ceja ¿eso era una disculpa?— pero no quiero que te vuelvas acercar a mi hermano o veras lo que seré capaz— amenazo para irse con sus hermanos.

Dipper solo le vio irse no sin antes ver a Bill que logro asomarse en la ventana y despedirse levemente. No era su intención que lo regañara, pero era comprensible que Phil se portara de ese modo si su uno de sus hermanos desapareció de esa forma. No tardo en irse a su hogar. De algún modo solo quería que pasaran los cinco días e irse sin ver a Bill.

Continuara.


	7. Reparar

Pyronica era una joven de 18 años. Huérfana desde hace años, la vida para ella no fue fácil, sobreviviendo en las calles desde los 15 años cuando abandono el orfanato. Trabajaba demasiado y aunque no ganaba demasiado, tenía lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Tal vez esa fuera la razón de porque le agradaba demasiado Phil, compartían el mismo destino duro y cruel y sabían sobrellevarlo. Oh no, sentir agrado era muy poco para describir lo que sentía por aquel temperamental pelirrojo. Le gustaba. Lo amaba, si eso estaba cerca de sus sentimientos.

Cuando Phil le pidió cuidar ella no pudo negarse. Conocía a los gemelos, Bill y Will y sabía que ellos no eran los típicos niños malcriados de los cuales te daban ganas de lanzarse por la ventana y sabía que ellos eran agradables. O eso era lo que idealizaba y solo describía al mayor de los gemelos. Bill vaya que era un niño que resultaba en muchas ocasiones molesto cuando se lo proponía.

No había que ser inteligente para darse cuenta que solo estaba siendo un malcriado por el castigo que le habían impuesto con ver por haberse escapado de casa. No entendía porque el niño parecía obsesionado por el joven seminarista y tampoco tenía muchas intenciones para averiguarlo por su cuenta. Una lástima cuando una tarde se dio cuenta que quería irse.

—Por favor, tengo que verlo— le escucho suplicar su permiso. Will que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás negó con la cabeza como señal de desaprobación — Pyronica, tu eres buena, podría quedar entro nosotros.

—Yo no puedo — negó con voz firme, su personalidad le habían hecho alguien dura, no se dejaría llevar por los chantajes de un niño— tú bien sabes que estas castigado ¿Por qué no vas con tu hermano?

—Will entiende que es importante para mí.

—Tú sabes que no estoy de acuerdo.

Bill solo gruño ante esa respuesta como si fuera lo último que quería escuchar y sin decir nada se fue a su habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí. Pyronica no quiso seguirle el juego y solo se fue al lado del otro gemelo que miro preocupado por donde fue su hermano.

— ¿Por qué le agrada tanto ese tipo?— pregunto de forma retórica. Si había algo que distinguía a esos niños era su clara antipatía por los demás. No tenían amigos o algún compañero y no parecía importarles demasiado.

—Bill lo considera un amigo, pero Phil dice que él no es bueno para mi hermano. No entiendo mucho a que se refiere pero siento que debe ser bueno.

Pyronica no decidió no comentar nada al respecto y se mantuvo callada. Siempre había considerado la idea de que su amor platónico era un sobreprotector con sus hermanos, pero sentía que ahora estaba exagerando. Claro, ella no conocía demasiado a Dipper- lo había visto de forma esporádica- pero no se veía una persona malvada, al contrario, había algo en el que inspiraba confianza. Una con la que seguro se ganó la confianza del pequeño Bill. No sonaba mal que tuviera un amigo, menos uno que es cercano a Dios.

El resto de la tarde paso con bastante tranquilidad. Había ayudado a Will con sus tareas y se habían quedado viendo películas y Bill se había quedado encerrado en su habitación hasta que llego Phil. El pelirrojo como siempre, llegaba cansado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Otro día duro en el trabajo— señalo la chica de cabellos teñidos de rosa.

— ¿Cuándo no lo es?— Will corrió hacia su hermano para abrazarlo, su ironía en aquella pregunta desapareció— ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—No me puedo quejar— contesto el pequeño Will— Bill está en su cuarto— señalo como si fuera importante. Y vaya que lo era pues Phil se soltó del agarre de su hermano para ir a la habitación donde se había confinado el menor de los Cipher.

Pyronica y Will solo escucharon los regaños y quejas que hubo entre Phil y Bill. Phil le recriminaba sobre lo grosero que era y sus actitudes totalmente inmaduros mientras Bill le señalaba lo injusto que era. Al final el mayor termino saliendo triunfador con el rubio a su lado haciendo un puchero de lo más infantil. No le culpaba de nada, ni siquiera contaba con los 10 años.

—Creo que debemos ir a cenar — dijo Pyronica en un intento de calmar la situación. Los tres hermanos Cipher la miraron al mismo tiempo y por un momento se sintió aterrorizada, como nunca había experimentado desde que era pequeña.

—Claro, yo te ayudo— se dignó hablar Phil acercándose a ella y esta sonrió aliviada cuando se fue a la cocina acompañada de él.

...

La noche había caído al fin y los niños se habían dormido a las 10:00 pm siendo arropados por su hermano mayor como siempre. Ahora se encontraba con Pyronica en su habitación disfrutando de los pocos placeres que llegaban a compartir con gran pasión. Incluso cuando estaba cansando el sexo no significo un gran problema. Al llegar al orgasmo se tumbó cerca de ella, viendo como trataba de calmarse, se veía demasiado hermosa. Demasiado.

—Ya deberíamos ir a dormir— dijo ella agarrando las cobijas que se habían convertido en un desastre para cubrirse con ellas.

—Te amo.

Los dos callaron cuando Phil pronuncio aquellas dos sencillas palabras. Antes de que el pelirrojo se lamentara de sus propias palabras sintió como los delgados brazos de la joven con la que compartía el lecho se enredaban en sus hombros a la vez que sus labios se fundían con los de él. Este no era un beso como los que antes tenían: no había lujuria o deseo, era casto, como ningún otro y sin duda el mejor hasta ahora.

—Pensé que jamás me dirías algo tan hermoso— hablo Pyronica rompiendo el silencio.

—Creo que era demasiado predecible— sonrió antes de abrazarla poniéndole contra el colchón.

—No lo hagas más cliché— acaricio su mejilla reteniendo sus ganas de reír— ya hemos tenido sexo, ahora nos toca dormir.

—Supongo que tienes razón— acepto sin muchas objeciones para acostarse a su lado, abrazándole por la cintura— puedes vivir conmigo.

—Por supuesto— fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer en el sueño.

Phil no tardó mucho en unirse a ella. Tal vez las cosas por fin se solucionarían en su vida. Sus hermanos estaban bien a pesar de los extraños que podían llegar a ser a veces, él también se encontraba excelente y tenía a su lado a Pyronica. Las desgracias por fin habían acabado, que iluso llegaba a ser.

...

— ¿Dónde está Bill?— Pyronica miro extrañada a Will que hacía poco le había dicho que no sabía encontrado a su hermano cuando terminaron las clases y que eso lo tenía preocupado. De hecho, ahora ella se encontraba así.

Como era un hábito ella había ido a recoger a los niños al colegio viendo con curiosidad ver que solo estaba el pequeño Will esperándole en la salida con esa expresión nerviosa y tímida que tanto le caracterizaba.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última que lo viste?— pregunto tratando de hacerse una idea de dónde podía estar metido. Estaba harta del pequeño rubio y sus travesuras.

—Cuando salimos dijo que él tenía que ir al baño, quise ir con él pero se negó y fue solo. Cuando vi que se estaba tardado fui por él pero no lo encontré por ningún lado— hizo una pausa sintiendo que su voz pronto se quebraría como el cristal — se dónde puede estar.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto y Will solo la tomo de la mano para empezar a caminar. Por lo general el chico de cabellos azules llegaba a ser muy tímido, pero ahora, caminando con tanta determinación parecía por momentos una persona totalmente distinta— ¿Dónde está?

—Es un necio, sabe que se meterá en problemas— susurro el chico más para sí mismo que para la mujer que más confundida no podía estar. Solo se detuvo cuando hubo un semáforo en rojo— lo siento, es que mi hermano es un terco, sé que fue a ver a Dipper.

— ¿Por qué piensan que es un peligro para Bill? Tal vez solo sean amigos y se quiere despedir por lo que se— abogo a favor del chico fugitivo a pesar de todo, había de tener algún motivo. Will frunció el ceño y ella se sintió atemorizada por aquellos ojos azules ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera en esos momentos?

—Es mi hermano, solo no quiero que le haga daño.

El color del semáforo cambio de nuevo y los pocos autos que transitaban por aquella calle pararon para dar paso a los peatones. Will de nueva forma tomo su mano para cruzar la calle; no opuso resistencia alguna, de hecho no pronuncio alguna palabra en todo el viaje. Había algo malo, demasiado malo, pero no estaba segura.

...

Dipper no podía estar más estresado cuando, estando todo listo para partir llegara Bill Cipher. No, a pesar de haber pasado una semana entera él no se encontraba con ningún ánimo de querer despedirse de aquel niño que protagonizaba sus más profundos y profanos sentimientos. Ahora lo tenía enfrente de él obstruyendo su paso con el auto de su primo que le esperaba para marchar.

—Lo siento, no pude encontrar una manera de hablar contigo— dijo ante la mirada escéptica del crio. No le creía absolutamente nada— pero en serio me tengo que ir.

— ¿Por qué me tienes que abandonar?— pregunto y fue en esos momentos que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando— ¿no me quieres? ¿Te quieres alejar de mí?

—Por supuesto que no— negó queriendo acercarse al niño que solo retrocedió— yo te quiero, pero no puedo quedarme.

—Hazlo por mí, si me quieres quédate a mi lado— lo tomo rápido del brazo para jalarlo. Dipper perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas quedando más o menos a su altura— yo sé lo que sientes por mí, está bien puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero permanece a mi lado.

El joven Pines trago saliva con violencia ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas? ¿Cómo es que sabía que él pensaba esas cosas sobre él? Aunque lo más seguro era que solo estaba siendo un desesperado por mantenerlo a su lado, su subconsciente le traicionaba pensando en que el chico tenía conocimiento sobre sus malvados sueños húmedos. Porque claro, un niño no podía saberlo ¿verdad?

—Regresare y estaremos juntos— aseguro. De hecho eso era lo que tenía planeado, no pensaba dejar de verlo a pesar de las consecuencias que podría atraer eso.

—Cobarde— susurro y antes de que el pudiera responder sintió como el pequeño se acercaba besando sus labios en un beso demandante. Algo tan peligroso que le deleitaba y la quemaba como las brasas del infierno— nos veremos dentro de cinco años, Robert Pines— fue su despedida antes de que Will acompañado de una chica de excéntrica cabellera rosa llegaran a regañar a Bill.

Antes de que lo uniera al regaño subió al auto de Ford, huyendo como el cobarde que Bill había descrito. El auto arranco y solo vio por la ventanilla ignorando las preguntas que no podía responder, teniendo en su mente aquel beso que se le antojaba tan helado como ningún otro.

...

Las peleas de los hermanos Cipher eran pocas por no decir nulas y estas de todos modos tampoco duraban mucho como para ser consideras una pelea en la definición de la palabra. No obstante, en esa ocasión era diferente. Los dos no habían parado de insultarse en todo el camino a casa y cuando llegaron se encerraron en la habitación para seguir peleando.

Pyronica trato de todas formas tratar de calmarlos, pero no lo lograba, los dos niños parecía ser dos personas totalmente distintas. Unas que se odiaban y que no tardarían en llegar a los golpes. Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer esos momentos era llamar a Phil y mientras el llegara calmarlos.

Mientras tanto ambos chicos parecían haberse calmado, ya no se escuchaban gritos pero eso no significaba que las cosas por el momento estuvieran bien. Oh no, eso no significaba en lo absoluto.

—Will, no...

—Nunca me escuchas, siempre hablar de ese tipo que no tiene buenas intenciones contigo— sostuvo con fuerza al pequeño venadito de peluche por sus cuernos — ¿quieres que te haga lo que te hicieron esos tipos en el parque? ¿Eso quieres?

—No, él es bueno y me quiere— negó— no le hagas nada, Will.

—Eso significa un recuerdo, no hará más que dañarte más— tomo la cabeza del peluche estirándolo con una fuerza que no debía tener un niño. Bill miro atónico como la cabeza de Rodolf se separa del resto de su cuerpo esparciendo su relleno en el suelo.

Will tiro con indiferencia el venado de peluche del suelo al mismo tiempo que Bill se acercó, arrodillándose al lado del despojo de su amada posesión. No tardo en romper en un llanto desgarrador ¿con que derecho había roto a Rodolf? Era importante para él y se lo había arrebatado.

Ignoro el momento cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, el temor de su hermano mayor que retrocedió horrorizado.

—Bill ¿estás...?— volteo a ver a Pyronica que se acercaba a él. No pudo evitarlo y cuando cerro sus ojos sintió la calidez de la sangre manchar su rostro.

Phil llego tan tarde como siempre. Como odiaba a sus jefes, por él se podían pudrir en el infierno, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, ya estaba en casa, descansaría junto a Pyronica. Lo único que lo recibió a la casa fue a sus hermanos cerca del cuerpo decapitado de su amada.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto, sentía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar y no tardó mucho en hacer eso ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? ¿Por qué ahora?

Will evito mirarlo y Bill que estaba de espaldas bastante ocupado haciendo algo se levantó para darse la vuelta. En sus manos sostenía a Rodolf con unas puntadas dispares en su cuello. Phil nunca pudo olvidar la sonrisa que decoraba el rostro lleno de sangre de Bill.

—Por fin logre repararlo.

Continuara.


	8. 8 años después

Con el paso de los años a la pequeña familia Cipher las cosas le iban bien, por llamarlo de alguna forma. El asesinato de los chicos en el parque así como el cuerpo de la joven que fue encontrado descuartizado en el mismo lugar ahora sólo se mantenía en la memoria colectiva motivado por el morbo y sin mucho afán de querer justicia más que las familias de los pequeños bravucones. Una justicia que no encontraron ya que al no encontrarse ninguna pista que los llevará a los responsables, los casos se quedaron congelados.

No tardaron mucho en abandonar aquel lugar, para Phil significaría una tortura diaria permanecer en ese lugar y aparentar que no sucedió nada y tampoco podía entregar a sus pequeños hermanos a las autoridades ya que, además de los inevitables lazos de sangre que los unían, lo más seguro es que lo tomarían como a un loco que no quería asumir sus crímenes y lo arrestarían por esos asesinatos. Si tenía suerte lo meterían en un manicomio donde lo mantendrían sedado todo el tiempo, o a prisión -y él no quería entrar a ahi, gracias-

Su mudanza a Chicago fue sencilla y no llamó la atención de nadie, después de todo ¿A quien le importaba lo que hacían tres niños huérfanos en la zona marginada donde personas igual o peores vivían al margen? Lo cual fue relativamente cómodo. Por supuesto, aquella faceta de calma duró hasta que lograron instalarse en ese triste y pequeño departamento con algunas filtraciones de agua en el techo y la compañía de una hambrienta rata era cada semana.

Cómo si fuera una amante exigente de atención, el estrés llegó para el mayor de los hermanos Cipher; las deudas eran las mismas y el trabajo tan extenuante que parecía una burla. Pero no todo estaba tan mal; sus hermanos dejaron de meterse en problemas manteniéndose como fantasmas ante la mayoría. Al parecer, lo que habían dejado en Oregón se quedo ahi.

Así la normalidad paso para aquella familia durante seis años. los niños de ocho años que habían tomado la vida de cuatro personas ahora eran unos adolescentes de 16 que no destacaban entre la multitud. Ni siquiera el extravagante cabello azul de Will parecía una novedad pues varios chicos que iban a la escuela tenía el cabello teñido con colores de diversos tonos y asumieron que él había hecho lo mismo. No había nada de qué quejarse.

Su economía incluso había mejorado; los gemelos Cipher habían conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo y con el dinero que obtenían les ayudaba a solventar sus propios gastos. Phil nunca se opuso a esa decisión pero tampoco dejó de trabajar todo el dia; parecia que no quería pasar tiempo con ellos y su indiferencia los lastimaba demasiado.

ーOdio tener que trabajar ーel mayor de los gemelos solo suspiro al escuchar la misma queja que soltaba Bill al salir de clases ー. Quiero mandar al diablo a Jack y decirle que se meta su miserable salario por el...

ーBill, no seas grosero ーinterrumpió a tiempo de que su hermano soltará alguna vulgaridad. El rubio solo lo miso mal a lo que continuó ー, ¿por qué no consigues otro trabajo si no te gusta ese?

Se quedó callado cuando su hermano detuvo sus pasos de golpe y volteó a verlo cuando noto que sus claros ojos le miraban con rabia. O de haber sido eso hace unos año, Will estaría realmente intimidado por su gemelo, pensando en la dura reprimiendo que recibiría por actuar de esa manera; ahora solo sentía una inmensa resignación, esperando el inminente berrinche de Bill que dejaría de escuchar hasta que fueran el trabajo.

ーTú sabes que es casi imposible encontrar un trabajo con ese sueldo, Will, yo no quiero que me paguen las mismas miserias que tú en el cine ーse quejó tan simple como siempre.

ーBien, solo no te quejes ーse encogió de hombros ー. Quiero llegar a casa a tomar una ducha ¿nos podemos ir? ーpreguntó, ahora siendo dejado por su hermano que, obstinado por siempre, apresuró su paso.

Tipico de Bill, suponía que podía cambiarlo pero como en realidad no tenía demasiadas intenciones de querer hacerlo se limitó a tratar de seguir el iracundo ritmo de los pasos de su hermano.

Cuando llegaron a casa esta se encontraba totalmente vacía por lo que no les sorprendió. Los dos dejaron sus mochilas en uno de los sofás desgastados que decoraban la pequeña sala- comedor y mientras Will pasaba al baño para calentar algo de agua, Bill fue a la cocina para preparar algún bocadillo fácil para ambos y llevarse el suyo a su habitación para comerlo mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Así eran todos sus días y a pesar de la rabia que sentía el rubio, Will dudaba que aquello fuera afectar todo eso.

ー¿Crees que cuando termines de trabajar puedes venir por mi al cine? ーpreguntó Will cuando salió del baño a lo que su hermano salió de la habitación contigua con cara de molestia.

ー¿Por qué tengo que ir? ーcontestó con otra pregunta que no tardo en contestar él mismo ー, sabes que no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo e ir a recogerte como a un niño pequeño, tenemos la misma edad por si no lo recuerdas.

ーSólo pensé que podía servirte para salir más temprano de tu nefasto empleo ーexpusó sonriendo al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenía en esos momentos el rubio.

Sin darle tiempo para contestarle le dejó con la palabra en la boca para ir a comer algo antes de prepararse e ir a trabajar; no estaba de humor para escuchar más insultos de esa boca tan vulgar a pesar de su corta edad. No obstante, no rechazaría de ese modo al emparedado que estaba esperando en la barra de la estrecha cocina.

Bill legó a su lado cuando estaba a punto de terminar, con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que sus cabellos rubios cayeran sobre su frente haciendo una dramática imagen de miserias: el chico de cabellos azules reprimió un bufido aburrido, ese efecto era demasiado cliché para su hermano. Suponía que accedería a cambio de algo. Incluso los chantajes venían con una rutina.

ー¿Que quieres para que vayas por mi? ーLa falsa imagen vulnerable de su hermano cambió dando paso a una imagen mucho más traviesa. O esa sonrisa le era demasiado conocida y sinceramente se sentía muy cómoda con ella. Ahora harían tratos donde él no se beneficiaria de nada, solo Bill. Poco se sorprendió cuando se dió cuenta que no le importaba.

...

Dipper se sorprendió cuando la Iglesia de Sant'Anna dei Palafrenieri estuviera sin un alma en su interior; por lo general aquella iglesia dedicada a Santa Anna era visitada de forma regular por los turistas que iban por motivos religiosos o simple curiosidad ya que incluso su misma estructura era motivo de la atención de las personas. En su caso, él no estaba por ese motivo- ya llevaba años pasando por ese lugar, su fascinación se había quedado en el pasado y le gustaba que se quedará ahí -. No, lo único que le había motivado para arrastrar sus pies en ese lugar era simplemente encontrar paz en sus adentros. Y al estar relativamente solo, sentía que lo haría con más facilidad.

Tomó asiento en una de los últimos asientos, escuchando con atención como la madera crujía conforme se sentaba. Ahora que ese sonido se había aislado y solo le envolvía el silencio se concentró en sí mismo, en relajarse. O eso trataba de pensar, pues en sus mente, sus pensamientos se hacían más turbios: simplemente su estadía en la tierra sagrada del Vaticano carecía de sentido y eso no le agrada, ni siquiera un poquito.

Sentía muchas dudas sobre la vocación religiosa que en esos seis años y aunque trataba de pensar que dichas dudas eran solo trivialidades sin sentido y sólo le faltaba esforzarse -algo que se notaba demasiado bien en sus excelentes notas y el favoritismo de sus maestros- estas no se iban. No se sentía cercano a Dios y sentía que ni siquiera debería sentirse con el derecho de hacerlo. No cuando pensaba en aquel niño que había abandonado en América.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir pensando en ese niño? ¿Qué tenía de especial como para que a pesar de los años siguiera sintiendo ese mismo anhelo enfermizo que lo martirizaba demasiado? Tal vez no era lo suyo, tal vez expiar sus pensamientos pecaminosos mediante la religión no era solución, o al menos una efectiva. Entonces ¿que debía de hacer? No podía regresar, su familia se encontraba ahí y dejar todo a un lado sería ya un error grave. Tal vez si consideraba.

ー Que sorpresa encontrarte por aqui ー. Dipper se hubiera mostrado sorprendido de ver a su tío en ese lugar de no ser porque era natural que estuviera todo el tiempo.

ーNecesitaba pensar ーconfesó viendo como se sentaba a su lado ー. Andaba pensando que si debo seguir mi formación como exorcista, pero no lo se.

ーCreo que es una oportunidad muy importante para ti ーcomentó el hombre mayor mirando extrañado a su sobrino. A pesar de ser cercanos y tomar responsabilidad sobre él había ocasiones en las cuales no lograba entenderlo ー ¿Por qué dudas tanto?

El castaño se quedó callado. No quería contarle y aunque el motivo de no se refutaba en la ausencia de confianza, su temor radicaba en desvelar esa parte oscura que escondía dentro de él lo que ocasionaría un inminente asco hacia su persona. Tal vez una pequeña mentira; si era pequeña no haría daño, apostaba que su tío Stan dirá eso.

ーSupongo que cosas tontas ーcomenzó a decir, sintiendo las mentiras fluir por su boca como la saliva ー. Es triste ver como nadie toma con seriedad nada y en especial, ven a los exorcistas como unos charlatanes que se burlan del dolor de las personas solo para obtener dinero. Yo no quiero hacer eso, por supuesto, pero eso no quita ese pensamiento de las demás personas.

Esa parte no era mentira. Bien, ese no era su motivo, no obstante era una queja que había estado reprimida dentro de su ser un tiempo y era una mentira para ocultar el verdadero problema. Odiaba demasiado a esas personas, incluso a sus propios compañeros que solo hacían que esos tontos pensamientos fueran creíbles. Cuando sintió la mano de su tío posarse en uno de sus hombros regreso al mundo real.

ーPero no tienes que poner en duda lo que tú sientes a causa de los demás ーeso era un buen consejo práctico y el joven estaba de acuerdo con eso. Si tan solo ese fuera el origen de su agobio, las cosas serían demasiado sencillas.

ーLo se, por eso creo que son cosas tontas, pero creo que pondrían ayudar ーmostró una débil sonrisa que comfortó el mayor que le dio una palmada antes de levantarse. Era una muda señal que tenía que irse y no tenía ninguna intención detenerlo, sabía que estaba ocupado.

ーEso es bueno...escucha...

ーLo mismo digo yo, ire a ver a Mabel ーdecidió adelantarse. Eso tampoco era una mentira.

ーEso estará bien, mandale saludos de mi parte.

Dipper se contuvo en decirle a su tío que no sería una mala idea que él hiciera lo mismo con su hermano gemelo, pero él más que nadie que era tema que no debería meterse tanto por lo que decidió solo despedirse y salir de ahi para encaminarse a Mater Ecclesiae, el monasterios de la Ciudad del Vaticano donde, en contra de toda lógica se encontraba su hermana como una monja.

...

Mabel Pines no había cambiado absolutamente nada a pesar del cambio de sus hábitos. Su carácter siempre divertido y alocado había sobrevivido a las sombrías paredes en las cuales vivía hacía años lo cual le ayudaba demasiado a sobrevivir en dicho lugar. Era demasiado adorable para sus superioras y las nuevas chicas la veían con admiración pues no renunciaba a sus propias convicciones: un claro ejemplo a seguir.

A diferencia de su hermano que sentía asco por sus propio impulsos sexuales, ella los aceptaba y le gustaba. Por supuesto, lo suyo era mucho menos grave, gustar de las chicas lo veía demasiado bien, pero era algo que no podía simplemente expresarlo a los cuatro vientos cuando muchos que estaban a su alrededor consideraban eso una abominación.

Pero no eran todas y esa ese momento cuando su ingenio tenía que intervenir; en sus años ahí se dio cuenta como otras chicas sentían la misma atracción que ella a lo que simplemente se acercaba a ella de forma lenta y sutil, ganándose su confianza hasta el punto que ellas mismas iban a sus brazos, dispuestas a abrirse de piernas, sintiendo la confianza que su secreto estaba bien guardada- Ellas eran felices, tanto como lo sentía personalmente.

Como ahora con una rubia atractiva que había llegado también de los Estados Unidos de América. La pobre chica no había venido por decisión propia, sus padres la habían obligado a ir cuando la encontraron en una situación indecente con otra chica. Solo querían lo mejor para su hija, para curar su enfermedad. Pobres. Si tan solo supieran que en esos momentos su hija se encontraba feliz de la vida saboreando los jugos del amor que ella misma provocado con el mejor sexo oral que había experimentado Mabel, seguro se arrepentirian demasiado.

ー¿Lo hice bien? ーpreguntó la chica sin la arrogancia con la que la había conocido; era un poco más dulce y eso le gustaba mucho.

ーPor supuesto que si Pacifica, me encanta ー con la energía siempre a su disposición la jalo contra sí para que se quedara encima de ella ー. Nunca me cansaría de ti jamás.

Pacifica no le siguió la corriente, ella no tenía esa vena cursi, sin embargo que la abrazara, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho era más que suficiente para ella; tal vez debía de considerar que ella sería la indicada. No mentía que era lo mejor que le había pasado y no creía que fuera capaz de dejarla.

Hasta que tocaron la puerta, anunciando que su hermano había venido a verla a lo que tuvo que separarse de su prohibida pero hermosa amante para levantarse y ponerla la ropa que había dejado tirada en el suelo. Pacifica se quedó en su cama, cubriendo su cuerpo sólo con las sabanas; sabía que no podía reclamarle nada. Eran hermano y habían estado separados por años, era bueno que estuvieran unidos y recompensarán el tiempo perdido.

ーNo te preocupes, mi amor, prometo que volveré ーla castaña se acercó a la rubia para darle un beso de despedida.

Cuando Mabel cerró la puerta tras de sí, se recostó mejor en su la cama antes de caer rendida; ya después tomaría una buena ducha de agua fría que borraría de su piel las huellas de un pecado que volvería una y otra vez.

...

Pasear ambos por las calles del Vaticano era algo que habían planeado en el pasado cuando un oceano los separaba y, ahora que estaban casi juntos planeaban otras cosas desde las más triviales hasta las que realmente podían cambia algo demasiado importante.

ーCreo que es algo perturbador que seas un exorcista Dipper, no digo que esté mal,. pero puede ser algo peligroso...como que una niña te vomite sopa verde ーrió ante su propio explotado chiste para no ser tan nerviosa por esa desición. Su hermano gemelo no tardó en unirse en sus risas.

ーTal vez, pero nadie se atreve hacerlo ¿Quien lo haría entonces?

ーOtras personas seguramente.

ーMabel...

ーSolo me preocupo por ti, eres mi hermano y la poca familia que tengo ーel castaño suspiro al escuchar eso. Era natural y la comprendía.

ーNo me pasara nada, te lo prometo ーhizo una pausa ー, además se que puedo contar contigo en lo que sea.

ーEres un aprovechado ーbromeó en forma de reproche.

ーNo más que tú ーrió haciendo un juguetón golpecito en su hombro ー. ¿Quieres comer algo?

ーUna hamburguesa estaria bien, quiero probar algo de casa ーcomentó a lo que el castaño asintió a gusto. Los dos después disfrutaron de aquella tarde amena, ingenuamente ignorando que eso pronto acabaría y jamás volvería.

Continuara.


	9. Rutina

El sonido de la Stravaganzza de Vivaldi provocaba en Bill Cipher en sentido de somnolencia que resultaba ser más afectiva que cualquier somnífero; por supuesto, estaba exagerando pues él nunca había encontrado el descanso en los químicos de una pastilla de fácil acceso en las farmacias y el sueño no era por la suave melodía que provocaba el insomnio.

Soltando un suspiro de frustración bajo la cabeza, haciendo que está chocara contra el vidrio del mostrador; hasta ese momento, le sorprendía que nunca se rompiera, haciendo que uno de los fragmentos atravesara algo vital de su cuerpo, matándole de forma patética. Eso sería demasiado divertido.

Pero desgraciadamente morir era un acto único de la cual uno no podía obtener más que un mísero sentido sobre la experiencia antes de caer al abismo eterno de la muerta, ya no le resultó tan divertido y decidió ya no pensar más en eso.

Moviendo la cabeza un poco, sus ojos amarillentos si fijaron en uno de los tantos relojes que se exponían en la pared. Su favorito era un reloj grande de color negro cuyos números metálicas blancas mostraban una versión abstracta y desfiguraba de sí mismo, así como las agujas que mareaba la hora. Era completamente inútil, pero era lindo a la vista y suponía que, por lo mismo, valía totalmente la pena. Y tal vez por eso también aún seguía sin renunciar todavía; o necesitaba el dinero, la verdad era que el ocio hacia que en el enfoque de las cosas se vieran distintas sin ninguna razón lógica que lo sustentaran.

–Bill ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —el grave sonido de la voz de su jefe lo hizo levantarse de un salto para erguirse completamente mientras ocultaban su fastidio en una expresión indiferente ¿Por qué tenía que asustarlo siempre?

Jack Unterweger era su nombre. Para tener 40, aquel hombre alto y delgado no aparentaba su edad, viéndose más joven. Su piel era de un blanco exagerado que parecía aún más enfermizo con las ropas y su cabello negro. Y si todo eso no era suficiente como para que aquel hombre no fuera más peculiar, sus ojos multicolor, producto de una extraña mutación era un extra para que muchos con sólo verlo lo consideraran como alguien peligroso.

Excepto Bill, él sólo le tenía miedo a su profunda y grave voz que sentía como profanaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero su aspecto, eso era demasiado genial, al igual que aquel reloj extraño.

—Tomó un descanso —respondió con todo el descaro que su cuerpo de 15 años pudiera contener. El hombre que se acercaba ni siquiera es inmuto ante sus palabras.

—No cuando trabajas —contradijo Jack y Bill uso todo su autocontrol para no roda los ojos en un cliché exagerado del enojo.

—Tampoco es que pueda hacerlo si no hay gente —señalo el local casi vacío y antes de que el hombre objetara algo decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era continuar—. Y ya hice mis deberes, no tengo nada que hacer.

—Supongo que tienes razón —asintió el hombre para gran sorpresa del chico—. Tal vez deberíamos cerrar un poco más temprano en esta ocasión.

Aquellas palabras le sonaron cómo las más bellas que había escuchado en su vida y si era sincero consigo mismo sentía que podría abrazarlo.

—Sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor —asintió tratando de sonar lo más serio y profesional, fracasando en el proceso.

—Igual no hay nada que hacer —soltó el hombre quedando en frente del mostrador y puso sus esqueléticas manos en esta —. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche, Bill?

El rostro del adolescente parecía un poema cuando escucho aquellas palabras mientras retrocedía un paso para atrás. Sabía que su jefe era raro, todos lo sabían para aquella pregunta le hizo sentir incomodo ¿por qué le había preguntado eso?

Porque quería saber si estaba libre ¿y con qué propósito? Nada bueno, eso era seguro. Recuerdos flotaron en su cabeza como globos gordos de helio y se sintió incapaz de hablar y asintió con la cabeza.

—Qué lástima. —El lamento de Jack sin duda era una de los más falsos que había escuchado en su vida—. ¿Qué harás?

—No se puede hacer muchas cosas en la noche —respondió de una forma inusualmente inocente a su alrededor —, sólo iré por mi hermano y después sólo iremos a casa —agregó.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? No es seguro que un niño como tú está solo en las calles.

—No —negó de inmediato, llamando la atención del adulto. Sintió que le había pegado, pero no sabía en qué específicamente —. No hace falta, no es la primera vez que voy solo y tampoco ya soy un niño que necesita cuidados. —Lo último dicho si parecía un reproche hecho por un infante, pero a esas alturas parecía darle igual.

—Eso parece —comentó con un sarcasmo tan notable que el rubio frunció el ceño fastidiándose de forma involuntaria como un espasmo muscular. El hombre sólo sonrió—. Bien, prepara todo y me avisas a mi oficina para cerrar ¿está bien?

Bill asintió de nuevo, sintiéndose mudo por la ira; seguramente si ebria la boca lo único que saldrían serían insultos y, aunque eso sería demasiado complaciente, necesitaba ese trabajo. Sin embargo, eso parecía la respuesta que esperaba, pues Jack dejo de sostenerse en el mostrador para irse al fondo de la tienda donde había un pequeño muerto que hacía por oficina.

Cuando se encuentro solo de nuevo, se apuró a poner todo en su lugar para que todo fuera funcional para él chico que trabajaba en el siguiente turno y cuando acabo reunió sus pocas pertenecías y abrigándose para ir a la oficina, sin querer ir realmente.

Sus pies se detienen apenas unos centímetros de la puerta de la oficina y se preguntó si debía de tocar o entrar como si fuera su propia casa; escogió la segunda opción.

La oficina de Jack a pesar de tener un tamaño reducido, era demasiado agradable. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rojos y los mobiliarios típicos de oficina con un estilo gótico victoriano que le hacía ver que todo lo tomaban en serio.

Jack apenas le prestó atención, aún su mirada se mantenía el portátil que se mantenía en el escritorio con una expresión tan neutra que sentía que los muñecos voodoo que tenían más vida que aquel hombre.

—¿Señor Unterweger? —le llamo dudoso, pero le seguía ignorando, ya me voy ¿necesita algo? —preguntó ocultando el enojo por ser ignorado.

—Nada, yo cerraré así que no te preocupes —negó el hombre y Bill se fue sin despedirse. Típico de él, pero no podía culparlo, era un muchacho.

Paso cerca de media hora que Bill se había ido cuando Jack terminó y salió. El frio le colaba hasta los huesos a pesar del pesado abrigo que le cubría. Incluso podía ver el humo de sus exhalaciones, no obstante, tenía que permanecer en su lugar. Pronto llegarían por él y ya no tendría frio. Aunque, reconsiderándolo ¿eso era lo mejor? No estarían felices con la noticia que el muchacho que no se encontraba no estarían felices con la noticia que él muchacho no se encontraba a su lado. Ya los convencería que era lo mejor así, que ya llegaría la hora adecuado en la que mostraría a Bill como realmente era el mundo bajo un manto de sangre y dolor.

Continuara.


End file.
